Jedi Chronicles 2- A Tyrant's Abuse
by Discord
Summary: After "Another Day In Hell", Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go on their first mission, only to find a disturbing undercurrent in a surfacely controlled planet. Takes place before The Phantom Menace.


Disclaimer: Once again, I claim no profit or ownership of any of the characters, except for the ones that I made.

Leelye: _Made_??Is that the thanks I get for--

Discord: ::claps her hand over Leelye's mouth, smothering her:: What are you doing up here?You haven't even appeared in the story yet!

Leelye: ::squirms out of her grasp, scowling prettily::Don't forget to tell them that people swear in this.

Discord: … Right.There's also some violence, but that's really it… For some reason, this turned into a Let Him Suffer fic. Anyway, the only reason that this got finished so quickly is because it was done at the same time I uploaded Another Day In Hell… Before I knew about the heaven that is FFN!I'm currently working on the third one.

Oh… And immense, gargantuan thanks to all of you who wrote reviews.I was overwhelmed!You guys kick nothing short of ass.

A Tyrant's Abuse

Recorded by Discord

"How did we get ourselves into this?"Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, fidgeting with the metal links that held the handcuffs together.His soft English accent alerted an older man, Qui-Gon Jinn, who was about five feet away, sitting up against the filthy wall of the prison cell.

Qui-Gon shook his head."They welded these shut on our wrists while we were unconscious."

Obi-Wan shifted slightly.The movement caused the metal of his bonds to chafe against a burn on the side of his wrist."I know."

Qui-Gon smiled at him in dry amusement as he rose to his feet.A small, shadowy shape skittered across the floor.Obi-Wan, still seated, shook his short hair, sneezing."This place is disgusting."

"It's one of the perks of being Jedi ambassadors."A deep voice boomed from the doorway.

"And there's our host now," Qui-Gon remarked, Obi-Wan standing up behind him.

The husky soldier who owned the deep voice stepped into the chamber.Obi-Wan stepped in front of the children prisoners, who were sat up against the wall of the prison, asleep.

The soldier stared uncomprehendingly, then laughter rumbled up out of his mouth. "You think you're going to protect them with your hands behind your back?" He jeered.Obi-Wan swallowed, his eyes alight with excitement, when Qui-Gon stepped in by stating, "If you harm him, your boss will be angry."

This did not seem to calm the soldier.His moustache prickled, he straightened, and his face turned red."My boss--" He began in a choked tone.

The irate soldier spun from Qui-Gon to face Obi-Wan, who was still standing in front of the children, who were awake and huddling against the wall.

The guard bared his teeth in a grin, blasting Obi-Wan with his foul breath as he reiterated, "My boss wouldn't like it if I harmed you."He punctuated it by slamming his knee into Obi-Wan's stomach.

Pain and shock radiated from his stomach, spreading outward as Obi-Wan bent double, coughing up blood.The soldier grasped him by the hair, lifting his head to glare into his eyes."Oops."

The soldier released his hold on Obi-Wan, who collapsed on the floor.Snickering, the guard strode out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Qui-Gon, his eyes large with worry, stumbled over to where a gasping Obi-Wan lay.He took in the scarlet trickle of blood running from the corner of the shocked youth's mouth, the grayish pallor, and the short, pained gasps that was his breathing.

Qui-Gon sighed, frustrated.He couldn't do anything with his hands bound as they were.

A young boy of about 8 years looked at Qui-Gon."What should I do?"His hands were not bound.

***

Obi-Wan lay on the packed dirt, positioned as comfortably as possible, his hands still locked in the cuffs behind his back.There was a sticky, sickeningly dark red stain on his tunic and cloak.His pale blue eyes slowly fluttered open.As soon as he opened them, he wished that he hadn't.Bright noonday light spilled cheerfully into his squinting eyes, giving him a throbbing headache.He started to shift, but decided that that wasn't a good idea.

_Well, this is just dandy.My head is pounding, my ribs are aching, my arms are twisted behind my back, so all in all,_ he surmised_, I feel as though I've just been run over by a goddamn fuckin' speeder_.He groaned softly as he tried to sit up.

The little boy scrambled over to him. "Hi!I helped you after the bad man kicked you and you've been sleeping for a day now and Mr. Qui-Gon is worried about something called a pandowan and my name is Doune and hey what's your name?"

Obi-Wan blinked at the onslaught."Uh, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Doune continued without a hitch."You sure do have a funny accent!Where are you from?I don't know where I'm from, I've always lived here--"

"Always?"Obi-Wan cut in.

"Yeah, the only reason that me and the kids aren't working is because you're here."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"When somebody gets hurt, nobody works.Then again," he added with a wince, "nobody eats, either."

Obi-Wan shook his head."I'm sorry--" he began.

"No fault of yours and besides a whole bunch of kids got hurt the first time they worked so we're used to it."Doune smiled forgivingly.

"Are there any adults here?"

"None alive."

Obi-Wan stilled, staring at Doune with barely concealed horror.

Doune continued, oblivious to Obi-Wan's disgust."They're all killed when they hit 18."

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly.After all, he was only 16."Why 18, do you know?"

"I think it's a bad number for them."

"Like 13 with humans?"

"Uh… I guess…" Doune looked blank.

"What's this planet called?"

"I'm not really sure, they don't tell us much."Doune began to imitate the guards, puffing out his cheeks and strutting around. " ' Can't having them knowing to much, after all.' "Doune lost the façade of the soldier as he continued, "But we're not dumb.Either the planet or country or city or something is called Xar Thresh."

As far as Obi-Wan knew, Xar Thresh was a tiny planet off the orbit of some desert planet called Tatooine.Not much was known about it, but he had sure as hell hadn't heard about a slave market.

Doune looked up at Obi-Wan skeptically."Sooner or later they'll cart you off for breeding or stuff you into the mines with us."

Obi-Wan jerked."Breeding?!"

"Yeah, you look almost 18.Or something."

Obi-Wan swallowed, his stomach tightening.This place was awful!What kind of monster would put young children into slavery and then kill them off at eighteen?

He needed to talk with Qui-Gon."Do you know where my companion is?"

"Umm.Yeah.The guards took him out."

***

A guard, obviously of high status, paced in front of Qui-Gon.The Jedi kept his eyes closed, meditating away some of his exhaustion, and followed the man with his mind.

The general halted."I hope you're aware of my dilemma."

Qui-Gon did not speak or move."

"You should be dead."

No motion.

"Only the lucky and insane live beyond 18 years."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, staring at him from under hooded eyelids.

The general, gratified to get a reaction, continued, "We will let you live, since your age hints at prowess and wisdom. However your friend will not gain the luck that you shall."The general leaned foreword, speaking into the now-alert Qui-Gon's face."There is a chance for him to escape breeding and death."

The stocky man resumed his pacing."If he proves himself strong enough, he will work in the mines for two years, and then act as a soldier."

There was no response to his words.

"If you don't answer me then I'll give the order for him to be brought to the breeding center."

Qui-Gon stared at him for some time before closing his eyes and resuming his meditation, fully trusting in his Padawan's abilities.

A guard stomped into the cell, making everybody jump.He completely ignored the children and stalked up to Obi-Wan, who was leaning on the wall.Obi-Wan gave him a sunny smile."You're the pizza guy, right?"

The guard looked him over and snorted before roughly spinning the youth around and slamming him, face first, into the wall.

Then the guard unlocked his handcuffs.

Obi-Wan brought his hands back around from his back.They were sore and protested at vicious movement, but hey, hands were hands.They'd serve his purpose.

Obi-Wan snatched his saber hilt from his belt and, thumbing the switch, ignited the glowing blade.The guard's eyes widened at the famous weapon.Obi-Wan quickly struck the guard's temple with his saber hilt.

The soldier merely stood for a moment, then blacked out and toppled like a tree. 

Obi-Wan barely had time to de-ignite his Lightsabre before the children clustered all around him, chattering excitedly and clinging to his arms and legs.

"That was grrrreat!"Doune un-clung himself long enough to look up at Obi-Wan worshipfully.

Obi-Wan let a grin slip onto his face, these children obviously didn't like being slaves, however they weren't in a position to do anything about it.

Several attempts to shake off the children proved futile, as they were firmly attached to his limbs."I'm going to turn on my Lightsabre," he warned.

The kids blinked uncomprehendingly.

"My light sword."

The kids scattered in an instant.

Obi-Wan peered out the door before turning back to the children."Remember, the key is to be quiet," he reiterated.

Doune nodded vigorously, taking the lead.The plan would go thus: Doune would lead the way through the corridors, being the most familiar with them.The children would follow in tow, and Obi-Wan would bring up the rear.The kids had armed themselves with various rocks and chains, including Obi-Wan's former handcuffs.

They crept down the darkened corridors.

***

Qui-Gon reached out with his mind, trying to contact his apprentice._Obi-Wan… Can you hear me?_

The response was quick._Master!You're alive!_

__Qui-Gon smiled dryly._You seem almost disappointed._

Obi-Wan's responding chuckle assured him that the boy was well._Not hardly.However, I do seem to be in a slight bit of a… situation._

Qui-Gon almost rolled his eyes."Figures."

_I got the prisoners, the children.They're all outside with me._

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows._You freed them?_

_Yeah._Obi-Wan sent him a telepathic image of the area they were in, and the path they had taken.

_I'll join you as soon as I can._Qui-Gon rose to his feet.

***

Obi-Wan jumped a bit in place, rubbing his arms._Damn, it's cold._The kids had started a game of Simon says; "The Quiet Version".

This continued for some time until the Force issued a sudden warning.

Obi-Wan pushed off his feet, flipping into the air as a blaster bolt seared the ground where he had formerly been standing.He peered down from his perch in the tree, his breath haloing around his face in the chill night air.The children had scattered and were now hidden from sight.

Obi-Wan cursed.How the hell could they have snuck up on him?

He leaped out of the tree, ripping his Lightsabre hilt from his belt.He jabbed at the switch, and a column of blue fiery energy rose, crackling, from the hilt.He swung the blade around, blocking a blaster bolt, at the same time executing a flip to avoid another.

They reached a temporary stalemate as Obi-Wan landed on the ground, panting.

Qui-Gon felt a surge of adrenaline shared telepathically from his Padawan.He raced out the door, dispatching a guard with his already ignited Lightsabre before dashing to where the battle was taking place.

Obi-Wan didn't dare wipe the sweat from his brow, for any extemporaneous motion might be his last.There were about twelve-- Make that ten-- men with blasters.But they were tough.

Qui-Gon spotted a throng of men arranged in a rough circle, surrounding a slim figure with an azure Lightsabre.Even as he watched, moving at a dead-out sprint, the figure deflected two blaster bolts back at their owners.But before he could even breathe, a bolt ripped out of nowhere, slamming into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan cried out and fell to his knees.The men slung their blasters over their shoulders, the metal gleaming in the moonlight.

Qui-Gon struck from behind.

The green 'sabre wove a web of light, and the men's screams supported as a sort of morbid background music to the dazzling light show.

He held the sword in one hand, sweeping it in a streak to the left at waist-height, taking out two men.He spun the 'sabre around so that the blade was pointing behind him and trust it back into a man's stomach.

Qui-Gon snatched up the shimmering blade and spun to get Obi-Wan.

A man snagged his blaster from his belt.He wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan's neck in a headlock, leveling the pistol at the shocked young man's temple.

Qui-Gon froze.He slowly placed the now un-ignited Lightsabre hilt on the ground, kicking it to the man's feet.It rolled jerkily to bump against the man's boots and rock gently.

Obi-Wan stared intently at the 'sabre handle, his concentration marred with pain.The hilt quivered, then leaped to his hand.With one swift motion, Obi-Wan ignited the emerald Lightsabre and slashed at the arm encircling his neck.

The man howled, pulling his arm back to examine it.Obi-Wan staggered back from his assailant, still holding the 'sabre out in front of him, gasping."You're lucky it was just set on stun."

The man grasped his arm."Yeah, you wait.It's not like you've just killed the whole fucking army."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan."He has a point.We should get going."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then raised his fingers to his mouth, whistling softly.

The children crept forward from their hiding places to Obi-Wan's side.The smaller kids latched onto Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's legs, whimpering quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly down at them."If you please…"

At his softly spoken request, the kids detached themselves.Obi-Wan looked pleadingly at Qui-Gon."We can't leave them here."

Qui-Gon nodded absently, inspecting the wound on his Padawan's shoulder."Your adrenaline rush is going to run out soon and I want you on the ship before that happens."

Obi-Wan nodded, his shoulder starting to throb.

***

The entire group made their way, in a fashion, through the forest.Obi-Wan now leaned on Qui-Gon slightly for support.

The metallic glint between two bushes announced their destination.The ship gleamed dully in the lowering night.

The children gave a ragged cheer, dashing up to the ship, followed closely by the two Jedi.The kids flopped down wherever possible, falling asleep almost instantly, as only children can.

Qui-Gon punched a few buttons, closing the doors and activating the security.He slumped against the console, feeling so drained it was almost impossible to stand.He noted, with some amusement, that Obi-Wan had zonked out on the couch.

_Then again, _Qui-Gon thought, _that looks like a novel idea._He followed Obi-Wan's example on a cot.

A refined-looking man stepped carefully through the forest, a veritable army behind him.

The man held his arm as though it hurt him.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes suddenly._What was that?_

The men surrounded the glistening ship.The leader, the one holding his arm, noted the security measures installed onboard."Fire on my signal," he whispered.

***

Qui-Gon peered out the window.The sun was rising, shimmering whitely in the sky.Overall, Qui-Gon estimated that they had been at the ship for around ten hours.

Obi-Wan stirred, squinting and blinking a bit before sitting up.He shrugged his wounded shoulder, which was almost healed, thanks to Qui-Gon's healing with assistance from the Force and some bacta.He stretched a bit, glancing at his cogitating master.The scene of the dignified man glaring out the window, his back ramrod straight, as though he was on guard, struck Obi-Wan as humorous."What ho, who goes there?"He joked.

Qui-Gon turned, quirking an eyebrow.His solemnity was destroyed by a slight grin creeping across his face."Up and feeling better?"Obi-Wan nodded."Good."

Obi-Wan swung his legs over the edge of the couch, pressing his palms against his knees to help him stand up."I'm hungry!"

Qui-Gong gave him a look that plainly said Duh.

Both of their humor was dashed an instant later by the blaster fire that rocked the ship, waking the children that were draped across the room.The outside security console, moreover built for furry beasties, was hit, and the doors slid open.

The surrender was quick and complete.

***

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were shoved along a hall, their hands bound behind their backs.There was a patch of scarlet on the back of Qui-Gon's head.An identical red streamed from his left calf, causing him to limp heavily.A jagged slash ran down from above Obi-Wan's left eyebrow to cross his cheekbone and trace his jaw, ending at his chin.He moved with a stumble, and was so dazed he could barely walk.

The guards "escorted" the pair to what seemed to be a throne room.They were pushed to their knees and their heads shoved down.

Seated upon the throne was a woman.

She seemed to be about nineteen.Her face was pale with high, chiseled cheekbones.Her lips were an impossible red.Whether the natural color of her hair was rainbow or if it was dyed was yet to be seen.Either way, her hair had the primary colors of red, blue, and yellow, as well as everything ranging in between, including gold, silver, and copper.Even the roots of her hair were pigmented.It was caught up in a fashionable pile on the top of her head, with one iridescent, waist-long curl on either side of her head.Long-fingered hands idly traced the curves and ridges of the throne.She wore a long, shimmering gown of gold.Her silver eyes were observant, settling on the wounded Jedi.

And she looked angry.

Hell, Qui-Gon could almost see smoke pouring out of her ears.

The woman speared the air with a long, accusatory finger aimed at the two Jedi.Her red lips curled around her words."I ordered that they not be damaged."

"But milady--"

"Allow them to stand."

The guards hauled the men to their feet.The queenly woman rose, descending the two stairs that led from her throne to the ground.She inspected Qui-Gon."This man is sorely injured."She moved on to look over Obi-Wan."And this lad can barely keep his feet."

She faced the guard, who snapped to attention."Get these two to the infirmary and fix them up.

"Wait!" Called Obi-Wan as they were being led off.

The woman turned with a grace that was almost Jedi, a sympathetic smile on her face."Yes?"

Obi-Wan stared at her, transfixed by her beauty."Who are you?"

Her smile spread slightly."My name is Leelye.I am the underEmpress of Xar Thresh." 

***

Qui-Gon woke slowly.Sunlight trickled in, bathing the room in a white glow.He gazed around, feeling lazy.He spotted Obi-Wan in a neighboring bed.The sheet on his chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing._Obviously, this planet has quite the supply of bacta.__But then_, he mused, _why would the children be killed when they hit eighteen?_It was quite the mystery.

Obi-Wan woke in a similar form.He stretched languidly, sitting up.He looked at Qui-Gon."You look better."

"I feel better.How goes you?"

Obi-Wan replied, with a completely straight face."I goes well."

Their laughter rang off the walls, relieving some of their stress.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, about to voice his concerns, when Leelye walked in the door.Her hair was done up in a crown of braids, and her gown was similarly iridescent, shifting colors as she moved.She folded her hands in her lap, sitting down in an armchair."I trust you are better?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded in turn.A smile added to Leelye's radiance."I'm relieved to hear this."She inclined her head sorrowfully."I apologize for my actions.You must understand," she continued, "how I, as the ruler of this planet, would feel when a pair crash without warning, then they later attack the guards.I understand your situation, and I do hope you can understand mine."

They nodded.Obi-Wan's mind was burning with an unasked question.Qui-Gon sensed it, and granted his approval to ask it.

Obi-Wan spoke tentatively, unsure of how to address her."Uh--"

Leelye sensed the problem, and interrupted by telling him gently, "You may call me Leelye."

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks, and continued."Leelye, if I may ask, do you know that children are being held captive and being forced to work… As slaves?"

The woman looked him right in the eye."Yes, I do."

Obi-Wan blinked.

Qui-Gon blinked.

Obi-Wan, a sense of dread germinating in the pit of his stomach, asked slowly, "What happened with the children we were with?"

Leelye spread her hands, her face unreadable."They were killed last night, while you and your companion were in the infirmary."

Even as Obi-Wan looked at her, Leelye seemed to change.The paleness of her face combined with the red lips made her seem like a vampire, and the softly made crown of braids seemed harsh and cold, uncaring.

Leelye, sensing the change in Obi-Wan, sighed, her shoulders slumping."I didn't order it so!" She cried."Empress Relvani ordered it so!"

"But-- I thought _you_ were the Empress of Xar Thresh!"

"No."Leelye shook her head."I am the underEmpress.I control the planet in Relvani's absence.And when she is here," her tone became bitter, "I handle the small, petty affairs that nobody wants to deal with."

Obi-Wan recoiled._I don't know how to deal with this!_ He told Qui-Gon telepathically.

_Lucky you.You don't have to._

_Hmm?_

__Qui-Gon sighed inwardly._I'm the Master.She'll expect me to take care of everything._

_And I take care of the unnoticeable dust?_

_Yes._

_WOO HOO!I'm beginning to like this "You master, me scum on boot" thing!_

_Har har._Qui-Gon sat up, facing Leelye."When is Empress Relvani coming back?"

"She's at Sullust.She should be coming back in…" Leelye stole a glance at the clock.Her eyes widened."Sixteen hours!I was distracted with you and-- Vynate!" She swore."I'll send a lady to dress you.  
Obi-Wan straightened, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Leelye looked crazed."I have sixteen hours to prepare for an Empress's return, which usually takes twenty four or _more_!!"She flew out of the room. 

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, amusement written on his features.Obi-Wan did a double take at him."What?"

"You like her."

"What would make you think--"

"You're obviously interested in her."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort, but, finding none, settled for glowering at Qui-Gon.

Just then, a woman swept into the room.She looked about eighteen, and wore a silver gown similar to Leelye's.Her features were pretty, but unremarkable, and her chocolate-brown hair hung loose about her shoulders.She curtsied slightly at the two Jedi."Greetings, sirs.I am Soli.Your baths are prepared in the next room."Even as she spoke, she attempted to undress the pair with obvious haste.

Qui-Gon stilled her hurrying hands, staring into her eyes with an intensity that made her stop."I believe that we can bathe ourselves."

"Yes… Yes, of course.But do please hurry," she told them as she handed them towels."Her Highness shall be arriving shortly.

***

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reentered their room to find it completely neat as a pin.They shrugged into their cloaks, which, they noticed, were free of dirt and grime and smelled almost sickeningly sweet.

Qui-Gon blinked at the sudden transformation of the room.

Obi-Wan sneezed at the sudden transformation of his cloak."This smells like-- like--"

"Like it's actually clean?"

Obi-Wan nodded with some disgust.

Soli entered the room, looking pleased at the fact that the men were clean and dressed."Good!Come with me, please."

The Jedi folded their hands into the sleeves of their cloaks and followed the now black-garbed maiden.Soli led them through rainbow colored hallways until they met with another young woman who looked almost identical to Soli.

"Greetings, I am Pelni.Please follow me."The woman turned and began to lead them.Obi-Wan stifled a yawn, rubbing his head, but Qui-Gon's face held the same calm that it usually did when he was dealing with those he was not familiar with.

Pelni began to speak to them."As the Empress will not be returning for ten hours, the room I'm taking you too has dry photon showers and spare clothing if you wish to sleep.It also has entertainment devices.Soli or myself will come get you when she arrives."

_Oh, great.We can amuse ourselves with Galactic Monopoly while we wait for who knows._

__Qui-Gon whacked him upside the head in a friendly fashion without missing a beat.

_Ow_.

***

"If I have to shoot one more Space Blob, I'm gonna put my foot through the screen," Obi-Wan growled at the arcade game.Qui-Gon's pencil broke at the exact moment he was about to finish his crossword puzzle.He put it down, looking thoughtful."Have you noticed that Soli and Pelni…"

"… Look and sound and act exactly the same?Yeah.It's weirding me out."

Qui-Gon sighed through his teeth."I don't like this.We're being shuttled around, from place to place, just to keep us occupied."

A woman rushed into the room.She looked exactly like Soli and Pelni, but with subtle face differences.

"Sol-- Uh, P-Pel-- Uh…" Obi-Wan stuttered, looking confused.

The woman smiled in amusement."No, I am Thari."

"Oh."

"Her Majesty will be arriving shortly, and the Honored Leelye wishes you to attend."

Yet again, the Jedi found themselves following a seemingly mindless drone servant-thing until they were on the roof.Leelye, clad in a purple cloak with the hood up, smiled and gave a tiny wave to Obi-Wan.He felt his lips curve up as he waved back.

Qui-Gon nudged him."I guess she likes you back."

The only response from Obi-Wan was a wide grin.

A roar in the sky attracted all attention as a deep blue craft ascended towards them.It was bullet-shaped, with a flattened circle on the end.As they all watched, a pair of spider-like legs extended from the craft.The ship settled gently onto the roof.

A door on the side opened, and four guards popped out and lined up on the sides.Relvani stepped out of the craft.

She was hideous.

Her back was hunched; her skin was a sickly greenish, her ashen hair hung limply by her face, and she had long, bony fingers.She was dressed in a white gown that would have been radiant on any other person, but it looked bedraggled on her grotesque form.

Relvani, with the aid of a guard, hobbled over to Leelye, who dropped to one knee.Relvani patted her on the head, a gentle smile twisting her wrinkled features.The Empress moved on to nod at the line of women servants, then to examine the Jedi.Following the example of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan kneeled as the hunched form made her way to them.

Relvani peered at them.Her cracked lips parted, and the voice that emerged was not cackling and wizened.It was smooth, silky, and wise."So these are the two Jedi I've heard so much about."A grin graced her features."You are welcome to stay here until we can find you a transport to make up for your ship."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded their thanks.

"It's no problem."She looked them over."The chance to help two handsome young men such as yourselves is always welcome."

Qui-Gon smiled politely, but Obi-Wan's face stayed stonily cold as he nodded shortly.A wave of anger rolled off Relvani, detectable through the Force.She nodded in return, her face coolly friendly, then moved on.

Qui-Gon sighed._Why so short with the woman?_

_I'm remembering Doune._

_We'll deal with that when we can speak with her alone, Padawan._

_Yes… I'm sorry, Master._

_Just don't let your emotions get ahead of you._Qui-Gon's expression hadn't changed, not giving a hint that he was having a conversation elsewhere.

_Yes, Master._

***

Qui-Gon Jin walked down the hallway, Relvani at his side.Leelye and Obi-Wan followed them, deep in conversation. 

Relvani continued speaking to Qui-Gon."I'm afraid that we can't arrange a transport for you for some time, as all available ships were damaged in a terrible storm.However, the first craft that is fixed is at your disposal."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly.Obi-Wan, sensing what his master was about to ask, hushed Leelye with a "wait a minute".Qui-Gon took a breath and asked, "Empress Relvani, were you aware that children were being used as slaves until they were eighteen, whereupon they were butchered?"

Relvani's black eyes peered out from under hooded eyelids, and she sported a delighted grin."Wonderful practice, isn't it?"

***

"Wonderful fucking _practice_?"Obi-Wan threw his arms into the air, as though in supplication.

"Padawan Kenobi!"Qui-Gon stood.

Padawan Kenobi?Obi-Wan swallowed.He only said that when he was mad.

"You will control your mouth and your anger.Anger leads to the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan dropped to one knee, about to apologize, when Qui-Gon added, exhaling, "Though I'm not one to talk."He gave Obi-Wan a good half of a grin as the youth rose to his feet.

"So what do we do?"

"Wait until we have a transport and call the Senate and the Temple."

"We have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue…" Qui-Gon began serenely.

"… That I don't have." Obi-Wan grumbled.

***

Leelye, on her knees, followed Relvani with her eyes fearfully.After a moment of pacing, Relvani finally spoke.Her tone was dark and hurried."What will the Jedi do next?"

Leelye spoke after some hesitation."I… don't know."

Relvani wheeled about and slapped the young woman across the face."Don't you lie to me!" She spat."You know the young one!Tell me what they'll do next, or I'll arrange for an… accident.You wouldn't want that would you?"Relvani pushed her misshapen face close to Leelye's attractive one, blasting the woman with her breath."I house you, I give you fame, I feed you, yet you deny me?"She slapped her again."Tell me!"

Leelye's head drooped, but she didn't answer.Relvani's eyes bulged, and she shoved the underEmpress to the floor with surprising strength.Dry, silent sobs shook Leelye's form, and finally there was a response.She almost exhaled the answer, relinquishing it in the tiniest of ashamed whispers."They will report you to the Senate."

Relvani suddenly changed from cold as ice to warm as summer."Very good.Clean yourself up.We have a public talk to go to."

Relvani exited, but Leelye stayed heaped on the floor for a moment.Finally she raised her head.There was an angry glint in her normally passionate silver eyes.

***

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked in the gardens.Obi-Wan looked up at the older man."Remember the Shadowsider?"At Qui-Gon's nod of affirmation, he continued."I never thought I'd be grateful for what he did, but-"

"-It brought us together," Qui-Gon finished for him, dropping a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder affectionately.

Obi-Wan smiled up at him.The gardens were absolute peace. _Peace like this can't last for long, Qui-Gon thought to himself._

How ironic.

The Force offered a sudden warning, and the two Jedi spun around to be faced with a pack of fifty guards.

The guards attacked swiftly.The Master and Padawan fought them off, but in vein.Two guards to each of them, they were held down, a sickeningly sweet cloud of gas enveloping their faces and heads.

Any awareness that Obi-Wan might have retained dissolved as one of the soldiers dealt him a solid blow on the back of his head.Obi-Wan slumped into darkness.

***

Leelye sat near Relvani, pushing down anger.She wore a white cloak similar to Relvani's, but she wore hers with the hood up.A male Human was introducing the two with quite a flourish."And here are our rulers, Empress Relvani and underEmpress Leelye!"

Relvani and Leelye stood amidst the cheers from the crowd.

Relvani opened her mouth.In that second, Leelye snapped.Her abuse, the dead children, all added to the moment of tearful, righteous anger.

She pushed the withered old woman to the surface of the stage violently.Relvani landed in a heap, staring at Leelye.Her eyes clearly said 'If you continue…' and let the threat hang.

A babble of confusion had started in the crowd.Leelye snatched the microphone."My people!"The crowd hushed, obviously wanting some sort of explanation.Leelye pointed to Relvani with a shaking hand."Empress Relvani.She has made this planet rich, lowered the numbers of those living on the street, and endowed Xar Thresh with unending prosperity.But at what cost?Let me tell you, my friends.She is using hundreds of children, _your children! as slaves.Then, when they reach the age where they can rebel, form opinions, and start to __live, she orders them killed."_

The crowd was completely silent.Relvani, seeing her empire about to come to a crashing halt, leaped to her feet, waving her arms."No!Don't believe the lies of a foolish child!She looks, talks, even acts like a child!"

"Foolish child?"Leelye was trembling from a combination of anger and surprise at her own daring."This comes from the woman who, just last night, hit me to find out what the two _Ambassador Jedi were up to?"_

This was all the justification the crowd needed.Leelye was well loved, Relvani almost feared.The crowd began to surge to the stage, to where Relvani was hunched.

Relvani had just enough time to launch a shuddering scream before the mob was on her.

***

Qui-Gon finished inspecting the ship and walked onboard, perhaps appearing a bit too eager to leave Xar Thresh.He looked back at Obi-Wan, about to tell him to hurry it up, but saw him speaking with Leelye.He turned with a slight smile on his face._He'll come when he's finished._

Obi-Wan grinned."Now I can say that I have friends who rule planets and not be telling a lie."

Leelye laughed, but quickly sobered."Obi-Wan, words can't express my sorrow at what Relvani did.To you, and to those children."

Obi-Wan, slightly uncomfortable, not having experience with "these sort of things", took her hand.He spoke sincerely."Leelye, I know that you're going to continue to blame yourself, no matter what I say.Eventually, with hope, those bricks will be lifted from your shoulders, as is only right.Time will be your helping hands in that matter.Your time as Empress is upon you; you can make up for Relvani's mistakes with miracles that I know that you'll be able to craft for your planet."

Leelye gave him a grateful smile, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.After a moment of surprise, Obi-Wan returned the embrace.They stood in comfortable silence before Leelye moved away, still holding his hands."Obi-Wan… You could stay.Here, with me."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

Leelye continued, oblivious."My people would accept you.They love you and Qui-Gon Jin!You could stay!"Seeing his look of amazement, she hastened to add, "But I'm not going to make you do anything, and I won't be upset if you choose to leave."

Obi-Wan took a moment to consider, even though his mind was already made up.Slowly, he lowered his head, and told her, "Leelye, I would truly love to stay here on Xar Thresh, but my destiny lies elsewhere."

Leelye nodded, already knowing that he would decline.A mischievous smile grew on her face."You'd best come back to visit."

Obi-Wan's face split into a smile, relieved that she wasn't overly upset."Yeah, you just make sure that you're ready for me."

They laughed together, and embraced again, as two departing friends would.


End file.
